


Irrelevant Data

by blythechild



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Male Friendship, Separations, Texting, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his own again, Harold has a realization.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This fic is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrelevant Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Based on Draycevixen's prompt of "text" on comment_fic.

They were on the run again, separately. Harold noted with surprise that he no longer liked being alone. Reese texted occasionally, always about dire things. Harold deleted them afterwards with a sigh, shocked at being bereft with a blank screen.

On a Wednesday, he provided Reese with coordinates to a Luddite town without traffic cameras. Then he added an unnecessary message because he couldn’t keep erasing John over and over again without knowing.

“Miss me?”

It felt like he’d exhaled everything he’d ever kept hidden in those two words. He felt like throwing his phone away and walking into Times Square with his hands raised like the hysterical threat that Samaritan had made him out to be. He wanted to orphan The Machine, Root, Shaw, and Fusco – he wanted to free John. But on Saturday, he received a message.

“Yes.”


End file.
